List of programs broadcast by Disney Channel (Great Scorria)
Current Programming #Amphibia #Andi Mack #Backstage #Big City Greens #Big Hero 6: The Series #Bizaardvark #Brandy and Mr. Whiskers #BUNK’D #The Buzz on Maggie #Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers #Coop & Cami Ask the World #DuckTales #Fancy Nancy #Gigantosaurus #Go Away Unicorn! #Good Luck Charlie #Gravity Falls #Hank Zipzer #Hotel Transylvania: The Series #Just Roll With It #Kim Possible #Kitty is Not a Cat #The Lion Guard #Mickey and the Roadster Racers #Milo Murphy’s Law #Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir #Muppet Babies #The Next Step #Pat the Dog #Phineas and Ferb #PJ Masks #Puppy Dog Pals #Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure #Raven’s Home #The Replacements #Star vs. the Forces of Evil #Star Wars Resistance #Stuck in the Middle #Sydney to the Max #Timon and Pumbaa #Vampirina #The ZhuZhus Former Programming''' ''' *The 7D *8 Simple Rules *101 Dalmatians *Adventures in Pooh Corner *The Adventures of Spot *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Aladdin *The Amazing Spiez! *American Dragon: Jake Long *Animal Mechanicals *A.N.T Farm *Aaron Stone *Aladdin *As the Bell Rings *Atomic Puppet *Art Attack *Austin and Ally *Bear in the Big Blue House *The Berenstain Bears *Best Friends Whenever *Big Sister Little Brother *Bill Nye the Science Guy *Billy Dilley’s Super Duper Subterranean Summer *Boo! *The Book of Pooh *Boy Meets World *Bug Juice: My Adventures in Camp *Bump in the Night *Bunnytown *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Camp Lakebottom *Charlie and Lola *Chuggington *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Cifford’s Puppy Days *Code 9 *Cory in the House *Counterfeit Cat *Curious George *Danger Mouse *Darcy’s Wild Life *Darkwing Duck *Dave the Barbarian *Dinosaurs *Doctor Who *Dog with a Blog *The Doodlebops *The Doodlebops Rockin’ Road Show *Donald Duck Presents *Donald’s Quack Attack! *Doug *Dragon *Dumbo’s Circus *Elena of Avalor *The Emperor’s New School *Even Stevens *The Evermoore Chronicles *Extreme Ghostbusters *Famous 5: On the Case *The Famous Jett Jackson *Fangbone! *Fetch the Vet *Fillmore! *Fish Hooks *Fraggle Rock *Franny’s Feet *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Future-Worm! *Gamer’s Guide to Pretty Much Everything *Gaming Show (In My Parents’ Garage) *Gargoyles *Generation O! *Girl Meets World *Goldie and Bear *Good Morning Mickey *Groove High *Grossology *Guess with Jess *Handy Manny *Hannah Montana *Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Henry’s Amazing Animals *Henry’s World *Henry Hugglemonster *Hercules *Higglytown Heroes *Home Improvement *House of Mouse *In a Heartbeat *I Didn’t Do It *I Was a 6th Grade Alien *The Ink and Paint Club *Imagination Movers *Inside Clyde *It’s a Big Big World *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Jasper the Little Penguin *The Jersey *Jessie *JoJo’s Circus *JONAS *Johnny and the Sprites *Jumanji *Jungle Cubs *Jungle Junction *Katie and Orbie *K.C. Undercover *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Kid vs. Kat *The Koala Brothers *Lab Rats *The Latest Buzz *The Legend of Tarzan *Life with Derek *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *Little Einsteins *The Little Mermaid *Little Robots *Liv and Maddie *Lizzie McGuire *Lloyd In Space *The Lodge *Lost and Found Music Studios *Madeline *Mad Libs *Mako Mermaids *Marsupalami *MECH-X4 *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Mickey’s Mouse Tracks *Mickey Mouse Works *The Mighty Jungle *Miles from Tomorrowland *Miniscule *The Monkees *Mortified *Muppet Babies *The Muppet Show *Muppets Tonight *My Babysitter’s a Vampire *My Friend Rabbit *Naturally, Sadie *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Noonbory and the Super 7 *Nowhere Boys *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Out of Jimmy’s Head *Out of the Box *Overruled! *PB&J Otter *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Pepper Ann *Phil of the Future *Pickle and Peanut *Postman Pat *Power Rangers *PrankStars *The Proud Family *Quack Pack *Raising Expectations *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Ratz *Raw Toonage *Really Me *Recess *Right Now Kapow *R.L. Stine’s The Haunting Hour *RoboRoach *Rolie Polie Olie *Rupert *Sabrina: The Animated Series *Sabrina’s Secret Life *Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch *Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Sarah and Duck *The Sarah Jane Adventures *Sandra the Fairy Tale Detective *The Save-Ums! *Shake it Up *Shaun the Sheep *Sherriff Callie’s Wild West *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Sid the Science Kid *Sister, Sister *Slugterra *So Random *So Weird *Sofia the First *Sonny with a Chance *Spooksville Stanley *Star Wars Rebels *Stella and Sam *Stickin’ Around *Strawberry Shortcake’s Berry Bitty Adventures *Student Bodies *Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire *Super Why! *Sweet Valley High *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *The Suite Life on Deck *TaleSpin *Teacher’s Pet *Teamo Supremo *Teletubbies *That’s So Raven *Timmy Time *Timothy Goes to School *ToddWorld *Totally Circus *Totally Spies! *The Triplets *Ultimate Spider-Man *Under the Umbrella Tree *Untalkative Bunny *Violetta *Walk the Prank *Walt Disney Presents… *Walt Disney World Inside Out *Wander Over Yonder *The Weekenders *Welcome to Pooh Corner *What’s Up, Warthogs! *The Wiggles *Wingin’ It *W.I.T.C.H. *Wizards of Waverly Place *Wizards vs. Aliens *Wolfblood *WordWorld *The Wuzzles *Yin Yang Yo! *Yo-Kai Watch *The Zack Files *Zip Zip *Zoboomafoo *Zou